


Our Cover

by bela013



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night of marriage of Stannis and Selyse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Cover

'I don't want to. Not here. Not in that bed' I knew I had no say in it, he'd do whatever he wants to do, but I can't stay quite about this.

'Do you think _I_ want to?' I shrink in my chair, trying to hide my face in my hands. I shouldn't have said it, now he's mad at me, as if I wasn't scared enough. 'Finding him in our bed was not shameful enough! No, I have to bed my wife where Robert fucks his whores!' _my cousin isn't a whore_ , but right now I hate her enough and fear him too much to defend her.

I hoped he wouldn't hurt me, before our marriage, his rough hands where careful on mine, and it was with something akin to tenderness that he put his cape on my shoulders, but now, now he was more of a bull than a stag. He practically ran from wall to wall, he already kicked the table to a far corner, cleaning a path to his long strides. I tried to hold them, but a sob escaped my mouth and another soon followed. This wasn't what I wanted, I just wanted a nice wedding, I just wanted for this night not to be more difficult than it was, I-

'Woman' those hands were on my shoulders, and even if I wanted to scream, it dies on my trough, his face was right in front of mine, not angry, just confused. His hands were cupping my face now, he was too close. I wasn't ready for this. But it was gone too fast, he was across the room now, growling like a creature, strutting to the bed in a decisive walk, grabbing it's side and flipping it in a stiff motion. If he meant that to calm me down, he failed spectacularly. 'There! I got rid of it! Is that good for you now? We don't even have to look at it! I can set it to be burned tomorrow!' he was actually trying to please me. He's clearly not very good at it. His pale face was red with pent up anger, sweat covered his brows and I wouldn't protest if he told me now that he just came of a battle field.

'Tomorrow...'

'I won't have my wife laying on that thing. I don't want you touching anything that Robert used as a bed' _I don't get to touch anything them_ , but I wisely kept that to myself. He sat in the chair opposite to me, panting from all the moving he did in so little time, I  could see how difficult it was for him to breath 'See... I can... take care of... you' the effort he was making wasn't lost on her, maybe, he really was the man she first imagined him to be, but had no real knowledge of how to go at it.

'Thank you, husband' looking at me for the first time, he lost the final bit of fighting in him, he was the the boy of eight and ten that pined his cape around her shoulders this very morning. And the soft feel of the golden wool on her helped her remember how he said no to the normal bedding arrangements, not wanting other men to touch her, let alone disrobe her. Her husband was a good one after all, maybe, she could help him, make things easier. 'But where would we...' my face was hot with embarrassed, but no so much, for his face was just as red.

'I haven't thought of that.' his voice was low, without the wild edge to it 'But as you said, not in that bed' clutching my cape around me, I didn't particularly care. I didn't really, even as I felt his fingers over mine, tracing the black fur on the boards of the golden material. He was no longer on the chair, but on his knees at the floor, between my feet, eyes trained on everywhere but me. 'It will have to be done, and I hope... I hope to be able to protect you still'

Those fingers traced mine now, moving them every so slowly, letting me know without any real forcing what he wanted to do. My new security blanket was taking from me only to be place in the floor, beneath them. His attention was back to me, but not to lay me at the floor as well, kneeing between my tights, he was still tall enough to kiss me, only grassing my lips at first, like in our wedding ceremony, but bolder as his tongue parted my lips. Big hands covered my hips, dragging me closer, allowing me to try wrapping my legs on him. He exhaled the same sent of his cape, he became my new security blanket. I counted on him now, he was my husband, my half now.

And he felt like my half when he placed me on the floor, his body above mine. This was right, this was how husband and wife spent their first night together. The next seconds flew by, I could hardly process him lifting my dress of opening his breeches, and even as a sharp pain spreed in me, I saw his arms around me, his eyes on mine, he was going to take care of it. And I was right, for the pain was soon followed by a dull ache and a foreigner feeling at the pit of my stomach, a weird pressure, not bad, just different.

Nature was a strange things, for even without any experience, I knew he was close to an end when his face came to rest by mine, making my hip move to meet his. He hiss out my name as hotness spreed inside me just as the initial pain. He crushed me to the floor, a bit too much, but I appreciated all the same, that feeling was his mark, a way for me to be sure of his presence, for the feeling of him inside me wasn't enough.

'Wife' his last word to me are more than I expected to get, I wasn't "woman" no more, I was his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Loves comes in all shapes, mine come with words and some smut in the end if you ask me for it
> 
> For [deisegal](http://deisegal.tumblr.com/), because she deserves it.


End file.
